custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hewkii
Hewkii was a capable athlete and Kolhii-player, who inhabited Po-Koro. In more recent times, he became the Toa Inika, and later Toa Mahri, of Stone. Biography Early Life Similarly to most other Toa of Stone, Hewkii began his life as a Po-Matoran on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, he aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, he was placed on Metru Nui, along with a number of other Matoran, endeavoring to carry out his purpose by maintaining his settlement to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Hewkii gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Hewkii was thus imbued with emotions and became self-aware. During the Metru Nui Civil War, Hewkii remained largely impartial to the conflict, though he was eventually swayed to side with his fellow Po-Matoran vendors, who had been inconvenienced by the conflict with Ta-Metru. Some time after the resolution of the Matoran Civil War, Hewkii began crafting his own Akilini Disks. Boasting the finest quality in the district, Hewkii became the proprietor of an affluent Akilini Disk store. With his superior craftsmanship enhancing the performance of many Akilini payers, his Disks became wildly popular, until Turaga Dume banned players from other districts from using the Po-Metru disks. Shortly before the Great Cataclysm, Hewkii was captured by the Vahki and forcefully placed in a Matoran Sphere, under the orders of Makuta Teridax who was disguised as Turaga Dume. He was later rescued by the Toa Metru and brought to the island of Mata Nui. Metru Nui After being placed in Po-Metru, Hewkii became the owner of what would become the most famous Kanoka Disk store in Metru Nui. Directly prior to the Great Cataclysm, Hewkii was placed in a Matoran Sphere by Teridax, who was disguised as Turaga Dume. However, he was rescued by the Toa Metru and taken to the island of Mata Nui. Mata Nui Hewkii was freed from the Matoran Sphere on Mata Nui, where he found he had diminished size and strength and had lost his memory. Despite this, he still aided in the construction of Po-Koro, using materials from the Airships used to rescue the Matoran. Before the arrival of the Toa Mata, Hewkii aided in the defense of Po-Koro and became a Kolhii champion. He was regarded as an incredible athlete and won many Copper Masks of Victory. During this time he also served as Turaga Onewa's right hand. In addition, he learned how to swim and was able to smash rocks with his head and his feet, an ability it is said he gained after Macku poured water on his Kanohi as a joke. At one point Hewkii, Onepu, Jaller, Macku, Kongu, and Matoro encountered a Nui-Jaga while en-route to a Disk throwing tournament. Hewkii was able to throw a perfect shot to trigger the trap, and the six Matoran formed a Matoran Nui to drive off the Rahi. Hewkii was one of the many Matoran to fall prey to Ahkmou's infected Comet Balls during the Great War. This caused him to be bed-ridden, and he nearly fell into the "Madness" by the time Takua came to Po-Koro. Luckily, Takua and Pohatu were able to find the source of the disease and destroy, allowing Hewkii to recover. Bohrok Invasion During the Bohrok Invasion, Hewkii organized the defense of Po-Koro from the Tahnok swarm. However, the Po-Matoran eventually fled on a fleet of hidden boats to Ga-Koro. The Pahrak swarms attacked soon after their arrival. During the attack, Hewkii used a fishing staff to save Macku from some debris heading towards her, which later led to staffs being used in Kolhii. After the attack, Hewkii received swimming lessons from Macku. After the Bohrok-Kal attacks, Hewkii was rebuilt in a stronger form. He, along with Hafu, was chosen to participate in the Kohlii Tournament. The Rahkshi Hewkii and Hafu made their way to the Ta-Koro Kolhii Championship, their only loss having been to Macku and Hahli. The Championship resulted in the victory of the Ga-Koro team. However, the Rahkshi attacked soon afterwards, and all the Matoran, including Hewkii, had to be evacuated. Hewkii later aided in the construction of boats to Metru Nui. Toa Inika Some time after arriving on Metru Nui, Jaller recruited five Matoran to help the Toa Nuva with their quest to save Mata Nui, with Hewkii being one of his choices. The six Matoran and Takanuva then left for Voya Nui. Before reaching their intended destination, the group had to leave Takanuva at a barrier at the entrance to Karzahni. Here, the island's ruler replaced Hewkii's Kakama with a Sanok. The Matoran were eventually able to escape with Toa Canisters. Upon arriving at Voya Nui, the six Matoran were hit by lightning from the Red Star, transforming them into the Toa Inika. Upon encountering Vezok, Hewkii used his Mask of Accuracy to throw a boulder at him, but Vezok was able to get away. After meeting the Voya Nui Resistance Team, Hewkii and Matoro teamed up with Kazi and Balta to free Matoran from the slaving effects of Antidermis. Instead of doing this, the two Matoran took the Toa to a remote portion of the island, where they found a wounded Axonn. Alternate Universes The Kingdom In the Kingdom alternate timeline, Toa Mahri Hewkii was killed by Rahkshi while preventing them from advancing onto Mata Nui. Abilities and Traits As a Matoran, Hewkii was cheerful and down-to-earth. As a Toa, he was dedicated, but still playful. He was known for his athletic ability, and usually fought opponents fairly rather than using the advantage his Kanohi gave him. As a Toa of Stone, Hewkii could create, control, and absorb stone, meaning he could create fists and hammers of rock, among other things. As an Inika, his powers were combined with lightning, though his powers became normal upon transforming into a Toa Mahri. Mask and tools While a Toa Inika, Hewkii carried a Laser Axe with a Climbing Chain, as well as a multishot Zamor Launcher, and wore a Kanohi Sanok, the Mask of Accuracy, which let him fire any projectile with near-perfect accuracy. As a Toa Mahri, Hewkii's weapons and mask were transformed by the Kanohi Ignika. He was given an Aqua Warblade, with electrified chains. He later aquired a Cordak Blaster. Hewkii Mahri wore a Kanohi Garai, the Mask of Gravity, which allowed him to control gravity around a certain area. Trivia *In Inika animations, Hewkii is shown with brown armor instead of gunmetal grey. *As the 2007 BIONICLE site said, Hewkii was the worst swimmer in the Toa Mahri group, and because of this, like Jaller, he became one of the weaker Toa in the Pit. *Hewkii has the most released forms along with Lewa, Pohatu, Jaller, Matoro, Tahu, and Takanuva. *Hewkii was voiced by Michael Dobson in BIONICLE: Mask Of Light. *Hewkii's name was originaly spelled "Huki". Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Stone Category:Po-Matoran Category:Stone